Magic of Life and death
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Ichigo, exhausted after his battle against Ulquiorra, falls asleep and wakes up in a strange new world. His powers have changed slightly, meaning he can harness the beast inside of him. He soon learns that he did not arrive in this new world alone, and he now shares a bond with this person through magic. Dragonslayer Ichigo and Grimmjow.


**Hey all. after the wake of my Harry Potter/Fairytale crossover I had a request from ShiroHollow96 to write this Bleach/Fairytale crossover. we threw ideas around and thus this story was born. Please enjoy. Hopefully you will like this ShiroHollow96.**

There was a figure, dragging itself weakly through the baking white sand. The artificial sun overhead was startlingly hot and sent its tortuous waves of light down to torment the creature that was already half dead.

The desert landscape was desolate, except for the strange white armoured lizards that crept amongst the rubble of towers that have been knocked over in a furious struggle.

The figure was clawing the sand, its hazy eyes squinting due to a mixture of weariness and protection from the harsh light.

It felt so tired. Its ego, pride and self-esteem took a massive blow. The pieces would be hard to salvage. It just wished to enact its revenge, one way or another.

Suddenly a harsh wind blew through the desert, with it came waves of spiritual energy. It got stronger until an oppressive force bore down on the whole area. It rattled through the figures bones and shook its core.

It recognised this reishi.

It belonged to the one who did this to it. Where was that person?

The figure smirked, thinking about sinking its claws into that slender neck. Tear into that Hollowed core and tear that mask from its face. The figure would want nothing more. Yes, soon.

Ichigo breathed in deeply, the weariness that battle brought forth sapping the strength from his body. He felt hurt physically and deep within his psych he felt a slow burn. It was like a fire surging through his spirit. It was screaming for rest, for assistance.

The fight with the bat took everything he had to give. He would remember that fight for the rest of his life, each and every second, each blow that was shared. He would remember and constantly feel.

"Ichigo!" A girl's voice shouted a little ways off. Ichigo turned his head to the side to see two of his friends running over.

The orange haired boy didn't really register. He couldn't register their worried faces. He couldn't help it when his body began to sway on the spot. His mind felt foggy, his deep umber eyes beginning to close with the strain.

He was trying to regain his balance, but couldn't find his equilibrium. He was nearing a gaping hole in the sand. The hole that led away from this version of Hueco Mundo, with its soft white sand glowing beneath that lunar body. The dark sky was a huge blanket of darkness, oppressive and unforgiving.

Before the boy and girl could get to their orange haired classmate; grasp his hand and pull him to safety, he fell.

His foot caught the edge, his body falling with his foot.

"Kurosaki!" The dark haired boy shouted, reaching for his arm. It was too late, his fingers grasped air. Those traitorous, skilled fingers couldn't get there in time. "No, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo fell into that gaping hole, away from the battle that raged like two titans destroying the world.

Ichigo blacked out before he hit the ground beneath that burning sun.

"Ichigo!"

'Huh, what was that?'

"Ichigo, wa-" a voice spoke?

"Who are...?"

"ICHIGOOO, WAKE UP!"

The young lad was about to bolt up from his place in the sand but found that he could not. His head was pounding harshly, as if the God of the moon was kneading dough within his brain and punching his skull from the inside.

Ichigo brought a bruised hand to his head so that he could nurse it. He rubbed his scalp as he allowed his vision to stop its swimming. It didn't.

"Who's there?" He asked with barely any energy. He still felt like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly he felt someone climb onto his chest. He could see green through his vague sight. Green cloths, green hair and a bone mask.

"Nel?"

"Ichigo," Nel began to cry. Ichigo knew her eyes and nose would be running, but he didn't have the energy to try and make her stop. She was lying on top of his bare chest, her hand spread over skin which was black and blue.

"Stop crying…your snot…!" Ichigo tried to sound a little indignant but it came out as a rush of quiet air.

"I saw you fall from that massive hole in the roof." Nel explained whilst she attempted to wipe her tears and snot away on her ragged green sleeve.

"I did?" Honing his remaining strength the young boy managed to hoist his torso up from the hot sand. He sat there, waiting for the vertigo to leave his mind. He was nowhere near ready to actually stand any time soon.

"Are you okay?" Nel asked from the tall boys lap. Even after her own fight she sounded rather perky, if a little tired underneath her child like façade.

Once his vision settled Ichigo took the chance to have a look around. He wouldn't get up yet, so he simply sat and observed.

It appeared as if he had fallen near the main building. The stark white tower looming tall and ominous in the glinting sunlight. The sky was free of clouds and a soft desert wind was blowing. The wind was dry and dusty, unforgiving in the aftermath of the struggles between opposing sides.

Ichigo spied cracks running down the walls, spiralling from the source, which was the massive rift about halfway up the pristine white building. It was the place Ichigo left for his fight against Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo, watch out!"

Ichigo heard the scream but didn't have time to react before something had knocked the tiny girl away and stood over the wounded boy with a snarl on its face.

The boy was rammed back into the sand, his head beginning to swim once again. He shut his eyes to quell the tide of nausea. Once he reopened them he saw a figure with blue hair, blue eyes and a furious expression.

"Grimmjow! You're alive?" Ichigo could not believe it. He thought Nnoitra had finished him off. Obviously not.

Ichigo screamed when he felt deadly claws sink into his shoulders. The blood was welling up and seeping between Grimmjow's digits. The guy cackled, sounding a little like a big cat growling. He did still possess half his release form, although it was slipping away. The armour was crumbling. His tail was half gone, the toothed mask receding back to normal.

Ichigo could see the wild look in those blue irises. He saw a mixture of joy, anger, sadness and disgust. It was a strange mix that unsettled the boy.

'I need my sword.' Ichigo moved his head to the side, his eyes flitting everywhere. 'Where is it?' He was getting more and more worried when he didn't spy the large obsidian sword anywhere.

"I was hoping I would find you again. Now we can finish what we started without that freaky armed monster here to interfere."

"You're insane!" Ichigo screamed, unable to move.

"You leave Ichigo alone!" Nel ran over and jumped onto Grimmjow's back, punching him and trying to dislodge the man from her weakened friend.

Grimmjow simply swung an arm around in an arc, catching the girl around her stomach and throwing her away a few metres.

"Nel, AGH!" Ichigo felt claws around his neck now, grasping tightly around his slim neck. The panther was trying to strangle the boy. Ichigo had to wonder what would happen to him if his soul died. Guess he was going to find out.

"Why don't you fight back? COWARD!"

Ichigo squirmed. He could feel the erratic waves of anger pulsing off the angered Arrancar. The ginger haired boy deduced that Grimmjow was also injured for he wasn't using any of his powers or dealing powerhouse blows. He was resorting to attacks a mortal would inflict.

Ichigo didn't answer. He couldn't. He could felt the darkness coming back to greet him. He simply let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes. Normally he would never give up, but he felt that his old nemesis had given up too.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. We need to-"

Ichigo was waiting for the sentence to finish, but it never came. The boy squinted through his eyelashes, seeing a dazed expression come over the previously angered face.

Before any of them knew it their heads hit the sand. Grimmjow draped over a still body, his head near the smaller boys shoulders. Both where unconscious and both where fading away.

**So what do you guys think will happen. Please massage me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
